Circi's Pokemon Adventure
by CirciFox81314
Summary: This is the tale of young trainer, Circi Fox, a girl who dreams to become a Pokemon Master. Joined by her friends and Pokemon, Circi over goes many challenges in order to become the best trainer she can be...as well as strangely meeting the Kingdom Hearts characters (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Roxas and Ventus) who have come to the World of Pokemon. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a New Journey!

CIRCI'S POKEMON ADVENTURE

A/N: Hello everyone. I am CirciFox81314. I'm here to present Circi's Pokémon Adventure, which tells about the struggle of the Pokémon Trainer, Circi Fox! Before we begin, I need to say something. Pokémon X and Y won't be included in this. Neither will R/B/Y or FR/LG. The Johto Arc already covers the FireRed/LeafGreen Arc, excluding the plot which serves as a prelude to the events of HG/SS. I will put the order of the journey.

Sinnoh

Johto and Kanto

Hoenn

Unova

Ransei

The Pokémon Ranger Regions

Pokétopia

BONUS- Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Arc

Also, Circi's first Pokémon team and her rival are named after some characters in another game series called Drawn to Life. HOWEVER, Wilfre's full name is Wilfred, but he prefers being called Wilfre for short. Also, some of the other game rivals will appear, such as Silver and Hugh. NOT ALL OF THEM WILL APPEAR.

AND, this is an X-Over between Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon because:

When I originally wrote this, It included some of the Kingdom Hearts characters. However, this story will only include Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé and Xion.

I'll explain the characters now so I won't have to tell you later.

I am also putting the game characters in BECAUSE, I don't want it to seem like I put OC's instead of the real characters. Also, this is for the Pokémon Trainer Arc of the story, which is Sinnoh-Unova. Sorry if its annoying that I'm putting the characters down.

Main Characters (OC):

Circi Fox

Roselyynn Hana

Yami Mizu

Sakiyani Satou

Rivals (OC):

Mint* Kusachi  
Wilfred (Wilfre) Kurayami

Penelope Kinkou

Champions (OC):

Zia (One of the World Champions)

**Game Characters**:

Sinnoh Gym Leaders:

(Roark, Gardenia, Fantina, Maylene, Wake, Candice and Volkner)

Sinnoh Elite Four and Champion:

(Aaron, Bertha, Flint, Lucian and Champion Cynthia)

**Johto**:

Silver (This is based on the game and anime in a way.)

Johto Gym Leaders:

(Falkner, Bugzy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce and Clair)

Johto/Kanto Elite Four and Champion:

(Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen and Champion Lance)

**Kanto**:

Kanto Gym Leaders:

(Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Blaine, Blue)

Red

**Hoenn**:

(Note: I haven't played Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald yet. I plan to get all three as well as FireRed and LeafGreen.)

Hoenn Gym Leaders:

(Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate and Liza, Juan)

Hoenn Elite Four and Champion:

(Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake and Champion Wallace.)

**Unova**:

Unova Gym Leaders:

(Note: Circi will literally face ALL OF THEM. Even if Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora and Brycen aren't gym leaders. Circi will face Lenora for fun since she already has the Basic Badge.)

(Cilan/Chili/Cress, Lenora, Roxie, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, Marlon)

Unova Elite Four and Champion:

(Shauntal, Grimsley, Caitlin, Marshal and Champion Iris)

There are all the characters! DON'T FLAME FOR IT. Also, like in B2/W2 for this story, Alder is retried from being Champion of the Unova Region. Part of the reason Circi faces EVERY SINGLE Unova Gym Leader is because she literally has to beg to battle them since she wants all the Unova badges to prove her worth.

I apologize for this really long Author's note. This is also based from Pokémon D/P and Platinum from the first arc. This is mostly based on Pokémon Pearl though.

The first bit is in Circi's POV.

*Mint isn't the same Mint from one of the side series Pokémon Games who is a girl. This Mint is a boy who is from Hoenn and is currently on a Pokémon Journey.

So get ready! Here's the first chapter of Circi's Pokémon Adventure!

XXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1: Start of a New Journey!

Hello. The name's Circi Fox.

I want to be a Pokémon Trainer. I'm able to, since I'm ten, but I haven't paid a visit to the Pokémon Professor thanks to my mom. I also have a friend named Shadow. Well actually, his name isn't Shadow. I call him Shadow since he has dark hair and red eyes.

His name is actually Richard. Okay, it's not Richard. I have many nicknames for him. His real name is Wilfred. I usually call him Wil or Fred for short as well as Shadow, but he usually tells me to just call him Wilfre since Wilfred seems too formal. That's a stupid reason!

Anyway, part of the reason I haven't gone on a Pokémon Journey yet is because of my mom. You see, she used to be a Pokémon Coordinator, like our neighbor Johanna. She wants me to be a coordinator for some reason and she also nags me for not wearing much color. I like the color black! It's not like I'm going to wear a rainbow. Some things collide with my bright orange hair so that's a part of the reason.

AND, she tries making me wear pink. A lot. I know my eyes are pink, but seriously?! I'll end my rant here.

Anyway, what I am doing right now is watching some program that my mom made me watch about some Shiny Red Gyarados. Apparently, the team failed to get it, so I see no point about this program.

"CIRCIIIIIIIIIIIII!" There's my mom calling me. Better go see what she wants.

XXxXxXxXx

Circi comes downstairs from her room to see her mom, Clara, who was shouting.

"What mom? I was watching that program you forced me to watch."

Circi's mom responded by still shouting. "WILFRED WANTED TO SEE YOU!"

"Mom, I'm downstairs already."

"TAKE YOUR SCARF WITH YOU!"

"Mom, it's not even cold."

"CIRCI FOX, YOU ARE WEARING THAT SCARF AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!"

Circi rolled her eyes. "Nope. Not wearing that scarf."

"YES YOU ARE." 

Circi started getting a headache before covering her ears. "MOM, STOP SHOUTING. I'LL GO SEE WHAT WILFRE WANTS, OKAY?!" Circi angrily shouted back before leaving.

"CIRCI, YOU FORGOT YOUR SCARF…" Clara began before a door was slammed.

(Twinleaf Town)

Circi was right. It wasn't even cold outside. She didn't quite understand her mom, but she really didn't care. Circi then walked up to Wilfre's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and she saw Wilfre. Wilfre had a resemblance to their neighbor, Barry, but he had black hair and the rest of it that was longer was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were red, but not too crazy red.

"Hey Circ." The boy greeted.

"Hey Shadow."

"It's Wilfre, not Shadow." Wilfre corrected.

"Kay Shadow. What did you need?"

Wilfre let out an annoyed sigh.

"I wanted to go to Lake Verity. There might be a Pokémon there like that Red Gyarados…"

Circi cut Wilfre off with, "That that stupid team epically failed to catch."

Wilfre mumbled something before finishing, "At the lake. So how about we go?"

"ALRIGHT! I'm going to beat you there!"

Then Circi started to dash off as Wilfre muttered, "And I'll get that thing I need from my house first." Before going in his house.

A guy almost stopped Circi, but she threw him aside and continued running.

"That Circi Fox…is always in a rush."

As Circi ran through Route 201, ignoring all the wild Pokémon, that either fled or flew off, she finally stopped at the Entrance to Lake Verity and she began pacing. "Darn it, darn it, DARN IT! Where is he?!" The orange haired girl angrily shouted* (*In this, Circi is pretty much the one who acts like Barry, and Wilfre is the more patient one, kind of like the Player Character.).

Circi couldn't wait anymore and she stormed back through Route 201 to Twinleaf Town, went to Wilfre's House, and angrily opened the door without knocking. Wilfre's mom, Raven, noticed her.

"Oh, hello Circi! Wilfre is upstairs."

"He better be. I'm going to fine that guy if he doesn't get his butt down here."

Raven turned red. "No, no! No need to do that now, Circi! We don't need to have two Barrys in this town!"

Circi huffed before mumbling, "Then I'll say this."

Circi took a deep breath before shouting, "WILFRE, GET YOUR A** DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE!"

Raven sweat dropped before saying quietly, "But unlike Barry, Circi is the one who tends to curse."

Wilfre finally came downstairs. "Yeah Circi?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Circi exploded.

"I was getting ready to go to the Lake. Why?"

"YOU'RE SO SLOW!"

"Why are you shouting like your mom did earlier?"

"BECAUSE I CAN. LET'S GO."

Wilfre waved goodbye to his mom before he and Circi went off to the Lake. As they walked, Circi said very proudly, "If we find a legendary Pokémon, we'll be a legacy! Maybe we will become trainers!"

Wilfre stared at Circi like she was an idiot.

"Circi, many people have seen legendary Pokémon. Especially that one Champion, Zia."

"I know that. I heard there is a legendary Pokémon living at the lake. It might be one of the lake guardians!" Circi happily yelled.

"Lake…guardians?" Wilfre asked.

"YEAH! I heard Lucas mentioning it to Dawn the other day."

"You mean eavesdropped?"

"Wilfre, shut up. I don't eavesdrop." Then Circi got a hold of Wilfre's arm and dragged him through the Entrance of Lake Verity.

(Lake Verity)

At the entrance, when Wilfre and Circi walked in, they saw a man with Lucas and Dawn. The man had a briefcase. That man, currently unbeknownst to them, was Professor Rowan.

They had run into him when he was exiting and he was entering. In response, Circi had shouted. "Hey! Watch it Grandpa!"

Wilfre sighed. "Sorry sir. You may get through."

Rowan huffed before mumbling, "At least one of you has manners."

Then he shouted, "Dawn, Lucas!"

"We're coming, Professor!"

When Dawn and Lucas ran after him, Wilfre noticed that they had forgotten something. "Wait! You…"

It was too late. They had left behind their suitcase.

As Circi began to head towards the tall grass, Wilfre shouted after her, "Get the suitcase! We have to return it!"

"If you wanna get it, then get your a** over here Wilfre!" Circi snapped back.

Wilfre sighed before following her. When the two friends began to recover the suitcase, something flew down and pecked Circi, causing her to drop it, opening it up and revealing three Poke balls within.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Circi looked to see two angry Starly.

"We might've gotten into their territory!"

"Then grab a Poke Ball! We can't defend ourselves!"

"Right!"

Circi saw a Chimchar, a Piplup and a Turtwig within the Poke Balls.

"Take your pick."

Circi stared at Turtwig's Pokeball. "Turtwig! I choose you!"

Wilfre sighed. "Ash Ketchum is going to get you."

"Whatever! Take your pick and let's do this!"

Wilfre picked Chimchar.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Circi glared at the angry Starly. "Go, Turtwig!"

Circi released the Pokémon from its Pokeball. The turtle was ready.

"Use Tackle!"

Turtwig slammed its body into the Starly, weakening it quite a bit.

The Starly tackled back.

"Use Tackle again!"

Turtwig repeated its move. Starly was about to tackle into it again, but Circi yelled, "Avoid it!"

Turtwig managed to get away. "Tackle it one more time!"

Turtwig finished Starly off, making it fly off fearfully.

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BIRD! I JUST KICKED YOUR BUTT! NOW DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK HERE AGAIN OR THE BEATING WILL BE TWICE AS HARD!"

"Pokémon Abuse…" Wilfre muttered.

"Hey, I heard that! Now let's go return this suitcase to that old guy!" Then Circi tugged on Wilfre's ear before exiting Lake Verity.

(Route 201)

Circi was singing badly as she tugged on Wilfre's ear.

"OW! Are you trying to make me deaf and pull off my ear?"

"Nope! We are going to Twinleaf Town!"

"What? I thought we were returning the briefcase!"

"That can wait. My crazy mother ordered me some Running Shoes."

Wilfre frowned at Circi.

As they headed into Twinleaf Town and reached her house, Circi commanded, "Shadow, you stay here, I will go in and get my Running Shoes…"

As Circi opened the door, her mother chucked her Running Shoes package at her and shouted, "You can read the instructions yourself! You click the B button to equip them and run."

"B…button? I don't see any buttons around here!"

"Well, somewhere, there's a B button."

Her mother shut the door.

"Why do you need running shoes to run in this world? Its like you are limited to walking until you get Running Shoes."

"I don't know, Circi. Don't act like it's my fault this world is weird."

"Still, what idiot made the rule of not being able to run without Running Shoes?!"

"Maybe Game Freak or something?"

"Game Freak? Oh, those people that appear here who break the fourth wall?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, Ash Ketchum runs without Running Shoes?"

"Maybe. Or the same rule applies to him."

"Okay. And what's the B button? And the X button that apparently opens the Menu? And the Y buttons that allows easy use of Registered Items? And the A button that allows you to continue Chat Boxes? And Game Sprites? What are those?"

Wilfre shrugged.

"I have no idea. We should return that briefcase now."

"But I need to know…"

"CIRCI. THE BRIEFCASE."

"Okay! Sheesh."

Then the two headed to Sandgem Town to return that Briefcase.

(Sandgem Town)

The two headed into Sandgem Town to see a Laboratory, and it said Professor Rowan's Laboratory on the sign.

"This must be where the Old Man is. Let's go in."

(Professor Rowan's Laboratory.)

"Where is that briefcase…?" Professor Rowan began until the door opened.

"Hey! We came to return that Briefcase!" Circi shouted.

"Oh?" A Professor's Aide asked.

Professor Rowan noticed. "Oh, you're that rude youngster from earlier."

"We also came to return those Pokémon." Wilfre indicated.

"What…?" Lucas asked.

Wilfre looked at Circi, who soon realized she had to explain.

"Okay, when we were off to return the Briefcase, we got attacked by wild Starly. You can have Turtwig and Chimchar back." Circi explained.

As they were putting back the Pokeballs, Rowan suddenly said, "Wait."

"Did we do something wrong?"

The Professor shook his head. "No. It seems that Turtwig and Chimchar have come to like you."

"What?" Circi asked in shock.

"You may keep them." Circi kept from setting Turtwig's Pokeball down as did Wilfre with Chimchar's.

"Would either of you like to give your Pokémon a Nickname?"

"No." Wilfre answered.

Turtwig came out of its Pokeball and looked up at Circi with a smile.

"I think I'll call him…Grassly."

"Dawn, Lucas, could you give them those two devices over there?" The two nodded before retrieving the two devices off the desk.

Dawn presented one to Circi while Lucas presented the other one to Wilfre. Accepting them, Circi held her device in her hand.

"This is called a Pokedex. If you didn't know, a Pokedex records Pokémon Data."

"Um…Professor Rowan, right? How come you're giving us these?" Wilfre asked.

"I need you two to do me a favor."

"Yeah? What is it?" Circi asked.

"Will you complete those Pokedexes for me?"

Circi tilted her head. "Complete it? Like getting all the entries in?"

Professor Rowan nodded.

"Alright. We'll do it." Wilfre and Circi said in sync.

Then Wilfre left, but before going out the door, he said, "Thanks."

Just as Circi was about to leave, Lucas and Dawn shouted, "Wait!"

"Hm?"

The two each gave Circi five pokeballs before realizing their mistake.

"Oh…wait. You were only supposed to have five."

"It's okay though. The more the better!" Dawn told Lucas.

Circi went silent. "Can I…leave now?"

"Yes."

Just as Circi was about to leave the building, the Professor shouted, "Wait!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS…WHAT NOW?!" Circi shouted.

The Professor walked over and gave Circi a letter.

"Give this to your parent or guardian to tell them you're going on a Pokémon Journey."

Circi gulped, imagining her mother's reaction.

"Are you sure…? My mother is…"

"Yes. Give it to your mother."

Circi frowned before taking the letter and leaving.

(20 minutes later)

(Twinleaf Town)

Circi arrived at the door of her house and opened the door.

"Hey mom."

Clara handed her daughter her hat, her scarf and her bag.

"YOU FORGOT THESE WHEN YOU LEFT."

"Mom, seriously, don't yell. Here's this letter I'm supposed to give you."

Circi handed her mother the letter.

"Yes, you can go on a journey."

Circi sighed in relief.

"Now get! You can't go be a trainer standing around here." Circi left her house, ready to go.

As she walked out of Twinleaf Town, she waved goodbye to those who were outside and went out of Twinleaf Town to Route 201.

As she was walking through Route 201, she suddenly tripped over something and landed on her face into the grass.

Then she heard a munching noise and saw a Bidoof, looking at her while gnawing on a stick.

"A Bidoof?"

Circi could see it was clearly a male Bidoof, looking at its tail, which had five tufts.

Looking at Grassly's Pokeballl and then the Bidoof, who was still gnawing on that stick, smirked, before yelling, "Grassly, come on!"

Grassly came out of its Pokeball, eager for battle. The Bidoof blinked and continued gnawing on its stick.

"Grassly, tackle!"

Bidoof realized what was going on and threw the stick, but he couldn't avoid getting hit. In anger, Bidoof tackled back.

Circi knew she had to weaken it enough to throw a Pokeball at it. It was instinct.

"Grassly, tackle it again!" Circi ordered.

Bidoof's eyes widened and it tried to avoid, but Grassly hit it again, weakening him once more.

"Go Pokeball!"

Bidoof looked up and a Pokeball hit it. The ball shook once.

"Yes!" Grassly was excited too.

The ball shook again.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

The ball shook once more.

"Come on! Please tell me I caught it!"

"CLICK."

"YES! I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!" Circi squealed before retrieving the Pokeball and letting Bidoof out.

"Sorry, buddy. I just wanted you to join my team. What should I call you?" Circi began to think.

"Maybe…Jowee?"

The Bidoof nodded as it went to gnawing on another stick.

Remembering the red scarf she didn't need, Circi wrapped her scarf around Jowee's neck before tying it. Then she head a ring in her bag and found a Jingle Bell and a safety pin.

Attaching the Jingle Bell onto the scarf with the safety pin, Jowee looked like an official team member.*

"C'mon, Grassly, Jowee, let's return to Sandgem Town!"

"Turtwig!"

"Bi!"

Joined by her Grass-type Starter Grassly and her new partner, Bidoof, Circi Fox's journey began.

(A/N: There's the beginning of the story!

First, I'll bring up the references.

*The reason I put the scarf and the jingle bell on Bidoof and why its nicknamed Jowee is because of Drawn to Life. However, my OCs and Circi's teammates named after them have nothing to do with Drawn to Life. This is also because Circi's Bidoof in my Pearl Version is nicknamed Jowee.

Grassly's name: Grassly's name came from the trend I had in Pokémon Black version involving adding "ly" to the end of a nickname. However, the reason he is named Grassly is a tribute to my Torterra Grassy from my original Pokémon Pearl version, which vanished mysteriously.

Circi and Wilfre's personality differences: As I said before, Circi and Wilfre's personalities differ from Dawn/Lucas and Barry in D/P/Pt. However, the only time Circi doesn't act all hyper and crazy is when she's in battle, and neither does Wilfre. In fact, Circi tends to be smarter in battle than normal.

The reasons the Kingdom Hearts characters haven't appeared yet: The first appearances the Kingdom Hearts characters in this story are set to appear in either the next chapter or the third one. Sora, Riku and Kairi will appear in Jubilife City while Roxas, Ventus, Naminé and Xion will appear in Oreburgh City. They are all set to appear together in Floaroma Town.

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki also appear after Circi wins her first Gym Badge. In the original version, they joined up with her before Jubilife City, but I decided Circi would start out alone.

If I missed anything with the references or if you have any questions, don't PM me, because I can't be.

Please review if you'd like. I do not need reviews to continue, but I don't mind if I get any because I feel more motivated.

I'd also appreciate it if you review, don't flame me.

I will see you all in the second chapter of the story, and because of the planned length of each chapter (about 2500 to 3000 words), it may take longer to update than usual.

Ciao!)


	2. Chapter 2: Jubilife City Away!

(A/N: Hello! Here's Chapter 2.

I own nothing. I do not own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs and that's it. Some character's (Circi and her team and Wilfred, or Wilfre for short) names are somewhat of a tribute but not a tribute to Drawn to Life. This story is also more focused on the plot of Pokémon Pearl, but isn't fully focused on it.

Here's the second chapter.)

Chapter 2: Jubilife City Away!

Before we start, let's recap!

Circi Fox here! Previously on my journey, I had just started on my journey.

After returning that briefcase to that old guy named Professor Rowan with Wilfre and after being allowed to keep Turtwig, whom I nicknamed Grassly (I kind of wanted the Chimchar Wilfre got but oh well.). Afterwards, I got a Pokedex.

Then I said goodbye to my Mom for now, being somewhat glad I won't have to deal with her craziness about me not wearing much color and I caught my first Pokémon, a Bidoof whom I nicknamed Jowee!

Now I'm off to Sandgem Town!

XXxXxXxXx

(Route 201)

As Circi headed for Sandgem Town, Jowee and Grassly followed.

Then she heard another person say, "Wait!"

She had heard this word enough today. "WHAT. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

The guy handed her a potion and Circi stared at it like it was a foreign item.

"What is this?"

"I'm giving out free samples from the Pokemart. This will heal your Pokémon for 20 points." Circi looked at Jowee, who was weak from their battle and she sprayed the entire potion on him.

The guy went silent.

"Uh…you didn't need to use it now…"

"Can I have another one please?" Circi asked.

The guy handed her another Potion and she sprayed it on Grassly.

The guy gave her one last potion.

"I'm not giving you anymore samples, okay?"

Circi nodded before she was about to go into Sandgem Town.

"Why are your Pokémon out of their Pokeballs?"

"IT'S BONDING TIME." Circi answered before walking away, with Jowee and Grassly trailing behind her.

The guy shrugged.

(Sandgem Town)

(A few minutes later)

As soon as Circi entered town, Dawn and Lucas became Tour Guides and showed her around town.

"Hey um…"

"Circi."

"Circi…why are your Pokémon out?"

"OTHER PEOPLE KEEP THEIR POKEMON OUT ALL THE TIME! Besides, walking with them helps make a better bond."

Dawn and Lucas only looked at each other.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the Poke Mart." Dawn and Lucas looked at each other as Circi went to the Pokemart.

(20 minutes later)

Circi had spent her 3000 poke on 5 potions, so she had 2000 left.

"Kay boys, let's go to Jubilife City."

Circi kept Grassly out and put Jowee back into his Pokeball.

"Despite that I healed you guys up; I should get you to the Pokémon center to restore your Power Points."

As Circi headed off to the Pokémon Center, three girls were watching.

"Is she the one Zia was talking about?" The blue headed girl asked.

"I'm unsure. She could be. For now, we need to watch and wait." The pink head answered.

(Pokémon Center)

As Circi was waiting for her Pokémon to heal, she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Circi!"

She saw a familiar Brunette with her Buneary.

"Penelope?"

Penelope walked over.

"What's up?" Penelope asked.

"I'm waiting for Grassly and Jowee to heal."

"Grassly and Jowee? Are they your Pokémon?"

"Yeah! I am now officially a Pokémon Trainer! How do you like that?"

Penelope smiled. "Cool. Maybe you could be as good as I am someday."

"I've never seen you battle though."

Penelope huffed.

"I am a good trainer. Just saying. Maybe we could battle someday."

"Yeah."

"Are you Circi Fox?"

Circi saw Nurse Joy. "Yeah. Why?"

A Chansey handed Circi her Pokémon.

"Turtwig and Bidoof are healed up."

"Oh! Thanks."

"A Turtwig and a Bidoof, huh?"

Circi smiled. "You have six on you, right? What are all of them?"

"Not telling. You know Lil' Pen and Sleepy though, right?"

Circi nodded. "Your Buneary and your Munchlax, right?"

"Yup. Anyway, I have to heal up. See you later!"

Circi got up. "Alright. Bye!"

(5 minutes later)

(Route 202)

Circi was searching for new Pokémon in tall grass. Now considering she was searching, but wasn't looking at the ground for safety precautions, despite she had tripped over Jowee when she caught him, she wasn't looking and she tripped over a Shinx this time, and unlike Jowee, the Shinx was pissed.

"Shi…"

"Mm?"

Jowee came out of his Pokeball and pawed Circi.

"Bi."

"Hm?"

"SHIII…"

Circi saw the Shinx's strangely colored eyes (they were an emerald green instead of yellow) flash and glowed.

"I guess we have to fight. Jowee, come on!"

Jowee went in front of Circi and got ready to fight.

"Jowee, tackle!"

The Shinx moved first and tackled into Jowee. Then Jowee tackled into the Shinx.

"You okay, Jowee?"

"Bi!"

"Tackle it again!" Circi ordered.

The Shinx attacked again, but it missed, and Jowee hit it again.

"One more time!" Jowee tackled into the Shinx one more time and its health was low.

"Go, Pokeball!"

Circi threw a Pokeball and it shook three times, but Shinx broke out afterwards and attempted to attack, but Jowee managed to avoid.

"Again!"

Circi threw a second Pokeball at the Shinx and caught it. She heard the Pokedex entry and found it was a female Shinx.

"What should I call you…?"

Circi looked at the Shinx's green eyes. "I think the name Heather suits you."

"Shi!"

Heather rubbed up against Circi and she purred at her.

"Aw…you're such a softie when you aren't angry. C'mon, I'll heal everyone up!"

Circi headed back to Sandgem town and healed her team up before heading back through Route 2. Suddenly, as she was passing by, she head a, "Hey you!"

"Hm?"

A boy came up to her. "We have to battle."

"What the heck do you mean?!"

"When two trainer's eyes meet, they have to battle."

"I didn't even look at you till now!"

"Well now we battle."

(This is dedicated to the time when you were just passing by, minding your own business when you suddenly had to battle yet you didn't meet the other person's eyes and they decided that they did because they saw you. And sometimes, you weren't even facing them in the first place.)

Circi groaned. "Alright then, kid. Show me what you got!"

The battle began with the boy releasing a Starly out of its Pokeball. Circi stared at it.

"…So…we meet again." Circi told the Starly.

The boy was confused. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN, BIRDY!"

Circi sent out Heather (Circi was making a habit of releasing her newly caught Pokémon in order to train them).

"Alright! Heather, tackle!"

Faster than the Starly, Heather went for it and slammed her body against the bird, taking off some damage. The bird attacked Heather but it managed to miss before Heather struck at it again.

Starly was able to hit Heather and took damage off of her, but she shrugged and struck back.

"Alright Heather! Finish it with tackle!" The emerald-eyed Shinx, much faster than Starly, finished it off.

"Yes!"

"Alright, you win."

Circi saw another Trainer up ahead. "Guess I gotta face another."

XXxXxXxXx

Circi's Team:

Grassly/Turtwig Lv. 10

Jowee/Bidoof Lv. 7

Heather/Shinx Lv. 7

XXxXxXxXx

(Jubilife City)

"Wow…this place is huge!" Circi sighed. She noticed some banners for something up and as if on cue, a poster blew towards her.

"What does this say?" Circi read the banner. "_Answer three questions, and get three tickets to get a free Poketch_!"

"Oh! Its that digital watch! If I do this, once better come in black."

Circi, not paying attention as she began her search, accidentally bumped into three people, who were of course, taller than her.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to run into you!" The orange-head then mumbled, "Why am I such an idiot? How the hell did I even manage to run into three people?! I'm such a klutz…"

"You don't need to apologize too much." One of the people said, and clearly it was the silver haired guy who towered over Circi (Circi is shorter than most and is often mistakened for a kid. She's 3'11").

"You're not a skyscraper, are you?" Circi asked him.

"What?"

The brunette with really spiky hair answered, "Riku, I think she's pointing out you're tall."

"I'm not that tall?"

The auburn haired girl said, "I think we forgot to introduce ourselves considering we bumped into each other like this. I'm Kairi, the spiky haired guy is Sora and the guy who you asked if he was a skyscraper is Riku."

"Circi Fox. I'm a Pokémon Trainer!"

"Don't you have to be ten to be a Pokémon Trainer?" Sora asked.

"I am ten!" Circi shouted back.

"Sorry! I kind of mistakened you for being younger."

Circi groaned. "That's fine. I'm just shorter than most." That was when Circi began to leave. "Now, if ya excuse me, I'm going to get myself a new Poketch!"

"Oh! Hello Circi. Friends of yours?" Circi saw Penelope come up out of nowhere, with Sleepy right by her.

"Um…they're acquaintances. I just ran into them." Circi answered.

"Munch, munch." Sleepy suddenly began to pull on his trainer.

Penelope sighed at this, as this had been rather common for her with her Munchlax. "You want a poffin, Sleepy?"

"Munch, munch!" Penelope got a yellow poffin out of her poffin case before giving it to Sleepy. "Here you go, boy."

"Oh! What's that?" Sora asked, pointing at Sleepy. Penelope frowned.

"This is my Munchlax, Sleepy. In the National Pokedex, he is number 446. And his ability is Thick Fat. I also gave him a held item of Leftovers. Anything else you need to know?"

There was silence. "I'll just say more. Sleepy has a relaxed nature and he tends to doze off a lot. He also likes sour poffins." Penelope added.

"What's a Munchlax?" Kairi asked.

"A Pokémon. Duh." Penelope answered.

"Ohhhh! Those creatures, right?"

Penelope nodded. "Anyway, I'm off to the Trainer School!" The girl left with her Munchlax and went off.

"We'll be seeing you." That was when Sora, Riku and Kairi left, leaving Circi and her Pokémon. Thinking for a moment, Circi said to herself, "I'll go to the Pokémon Center and then head off to the Trainer School because I'm a complete noob at this."

(Trainer School)

Circi went in and noticed Wilfre and Penelope talking, which annoyed her. Then Grassly got out of his Pokeball.

"Oh! Nice Turtwig you have there." A Schoolboy complimented.

"Thanks." Circi replied, hiding the anger in her voice before going over to Wilfre and Penelope, and stood out of their sight as she attempted to eavesdrop on her conversation.

However, Sleepy ruined it by hugging her and going, "Munch, munch, Munchlax!"

"Dang it, Sleepy!" Circi hissed, trying to not curse in front of the children.

Neither Penelope nor Wilfre looked pleased upon seeing their orange haired friend.

"Um…hi."

"Circi, will you please stay out of this? How about you go get yourself a Poketch or something?" Penelope asked.

Circi got up, and huffed out of jealousy. "C'mon Grassly. Let's go."

Carrying her Turtwig in her arms, Circi stormed out of the building.

(Jublife City)

"Alright Grassly. Let's go get ourselves a Poketch."

Looking around for a while for the clowns, Circi found them. Despite she failed a few times, she was able to answer their questions and get three coupons. "Kay…I have…one, two…three coupons! Yes!"

She began to wander around, looking for the place and she eventually found the Poketch company.

"Perfect! I take the tickets in here and…"

Circi opened the door and walked in, noticing a man in a suit. "Excuse me, sir; Are you the President of this company?" Circi asked. The man nodded.

"Oh! Good. What do I do with these tickets?" Circi asked, showing him the coupons.

"Those are for a Poketch. You can give them to me."

"Okay! Before you give me a pink Poketch, can I have one in black?"

"A black Poketch? You sure you don't want a pink one?" The President asked.

"YES. May I please have a black one?"

"It doesn't really make sense why a child like you would like a black Poketch. Usually girls want pastel colors and pink."

"Are you saying I can't have a black one cause I'm a girl?!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just confused." The President answered.

"Well, to let you know, I DESPISE THE COLOR PINK. GIVE ME THE BLACK ONE." Circi ordered.

Surprised and scared by her shouting, the Poketch Company President handed Circi her black Poketch.

"If we have new apps developed, you can come back to upload them to your Poketch." The Scientist next to the President indicated.

"Alright! Thank you! Off to Oreburgh City I go!"

Little did Circi know, she'd have quite a few obstacles in her way before getting there?

(Route 203)

Just as Circi was getting into Route 203, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Circ." Looking in front of her, she saw Wilfre…and Penelope.

"Oh, its you two a******. What the hell do you want?" Circi asked.

Penelope gasped before frowning. "What did you just call us?!"

Circi, glad she used her foul language, only replied, "If you didn't hear, you must be stupid. I'm going of to Oreburgh City if you…"

"Oh no you don't. Since we ran into each other like this, I think we should battle! You up for the challenge, Circi?"

Circi frowned before smirking. "It's on! Don't cry when I kick your ass."

(A/N: There's the second chapter! I was originally going to include the battle in this chapter, but then I realized I hadn't updated since the end of January, so I left you all on a cliffhanger.

I will also explain Circi's change there around Penelope and Wilfre.

Circi had acted like this because of how rudely they treated her in the Trainer School by making her leave. Because Circi has a crush on Wilfre (as shown in my Profile for her character), she was left heartbroken because she assumed they were talking about something else. However, what they were really talking about will be revealed in the third chapter.

Anyway, who will win the battle in the next chapter? Will Circi or Wilfre?

You'll see!

Anyway, please review and don't flame. You don't need to review, but I would like it.

See you all in chapter 3!)


	3. Chapter 3: Rival Battle!

(A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Circi's Pokémon Adventure or CPKMNA! Why is that the acronym? I tend to consider PKMN as the acronym for Pokémon, which is short for Pocket Monsters if you didn't know.

Its time for Circi's first battle with her rival, Wilfre! And Penelope is with Wilfre too! Why is that?!

Will Circi defeat Wilfre and get to Oreburgh or will he be an obstacle in her path?

I do not own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts.

Here is chapter 3!)

Chapter 3: Rival Battle!

Before we start, let's recap!

Circi Fox here! Previously, I had got to Route 202 and I have a new party member, a Shinx named Heather, who strangely has emerald green eyes.

When I got to Jubilife City, I had been a complete klutz and I ran into a skyscraper and two other people.

However, it turned out I had meet three people named Sora, Riku and Kairi! And I had mistaken Riku as a skyscraper. I wish people didn't tower over me.

Upon going into the Trainer School, I saw Wilfre and Penelope talking about something and when I decided to eavesdrop…err…OVERHEAR their conversation, Sleepy, Penelope's Munchlax, ruined everything by blowing my cover. Being complete jerks, Wilfre and Penelope threw me out of the Trainer School, but I managed to get a glimpse of the board, which was talking about status problems.

If I get the chance upon going back, I might stop by later to fully learn, because I still consider myself a noob, despite I've won three battles already.

Then I got a Poketch (which was black, NOT PINK) after arguing with the Poketch Company President and I headed to Route 203, where I ran into Wilfre and Penelope.

And now, if I want to get to Oreburgh City, Wilfre is my only obstacle as well as a few trainers on that route.

XXxXxXxXx

(Route 203)

"I'll referee this battle!" Penelope indicated.

Circi huffed in arrogance before saying to Wilfre, "I mean it. Don't cry when I kick your ass."

"I won't, because you'll be the one crying!"

Circi narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. Each side will use each Pokémon in their party they have on them. Battle start!"

**Rival Battle 1- vs. Wilfre**

Wilfre made his first order. "Starly, go!"

Circi's mind went straight to strategizing. "_Starly, huh? Heather will be good to use because she's an Electric type, but she won't learn any Electric Type moves yet! However, I can make that up with her Leer Attack and her Tackle Attack!_"

"Kay then. Go, Heather!" Circi threw her Pokeball, but for some reason, the ball flew and hit Wilfre on the head.

"OW! What the heck, Circi?!"

"What the…? THAT WAS ON ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!"

Then Circi's Pokeball came back and Heather came out.

"Shiii…." Starly shivered a bit.

"_Heather's ability is Intimidate, so it will cut the attack of Wilfre's Starly. Then if I use Leer, I can lower his defense so I can hit harder!_" Circi thought.

"Starly! Use Growl!" Wilfre ordered.

"Heather, dodge it and use Leer!"

Heather, obeyed and got out of the way before using Leer on Starly, lowering its defense.

"Good job Heather! Use Tackle!"

Wilfre only said, "Not this time! Starly, Wing Attack!"

Starly hit Heather hard (but since its attack was cut, it didn't hurt Heather too much, but it was still something to worry about) and Circi gasped. "HEATHER!"

Able to get up, Heather shook her head before fiercely striking back with Tackle, and considering that Circi had lowered the defense of Starly, it hurt more than usual.

"Not bad, Circi. However, I'm not letting you win that easily, even if you're a girl!"

"Yeah? Well you're just getting cocky! I'm not done yet."

"Tch. Starly, use Wing Attack again!"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen, Shadow! Heather, use Leer again!"

Heather, irritated by Starly, used Leer again before dodging Wing Attack, surprising Starly.

"Now hit it from behind with tackle, Heather." With a smirk, Heather rammed into Starly from behind and since Starly was even less defended from behind, it managed to faint.

"Starly has fainted! Leaving Wilfre with one Pokémon. Are you willing to switch out, Circi?"

Circi began to think. "_Heather's Intimidate won't work if I leave her out. If I send out Jowee, he will only be able to use Growl and Tackle on Wilfre's next Pokémon, and considering Wilfre is most likely going to use his starter, Grassly has a disadvantage. However, if Jowee uses Growl a few times, I might be able to lower Wilfre's starter's attack enough and then I can send out Grassly and use Withdraw to up his defense! I'll try out that strategy._"

"Kay! Go, Jowee!" Circi had misaimed again and her Pokeball hit Wilfre on the head again. "Ooh! I'm going to get you for that, Circi!" Wilfre shouted at her in anger.

"_Damn it. I pissed him off._"

"Go, Chimchar!"

Then Jowee's Pokeball came back and Jowee came out of his Pokeball. "Bi!"

"Chimchar, use Leer!"

"_DAMN IT!_"

"JOWEE, DODGE IT AND USE GROWL! TAKE OFF YOUR SCARF IF YOU HAVE TO!" Circi ordered out of panic.

Jowee, aware his Trainer was in panic, was able to dodge and he let out one hell of a Growl!

"Good job, Jowee! I was worried you wouldn't make it." Circi indicated.

"I was just using Leer."

"I know what Leer does though! It lowers my defense so you can hit harder."

"Still, wouldn't that not affect your Bidoof anyway?"

"Hmm…?" Circi asked.

"Usually, Bidoof's signature ability is Unaware."

"What? Jowee's ability is Simple, not Unaware." Circi indicated.

"Bi!" Jowee added. (Translation, "Yep! I'm not that stupid. Or am I? I forgot.")

"WHAT?!" Penelope and Wilfre asked in shock.

"Oh, and too add on, Jowee, how about you Growl again?"

Wilfre narrowed his eyes. "Chimchar, Ember!"

"JOWEE, CAREFUL! THE STAB BONUS MAKES THE ATTACK TWICE AS POWERFUL!" Circi warned.

"BI!" Jowee shouted as Chimchar was using Ember. (Translation: "STAY OFF OF MY SCARF!") Somehow, the attack missed when Jowee's scarf blocked Chimchar's view momentarily and Jowee growled again.

"Jowee, Growl one more time!" Chimchar and Wilfre were both annoyed at Circi and her Bidoof.

"Scratch, Chimchar."

Chimchar scratched Jowee, ringing the jingle bell on his scarf, and Jowee growled at Chimchar again despite he was in pain.

"Jowee, you alright?!" Circi asked.

"Bi!"

"Kay, I'll switch you out. Jowee, return!"

Jowee went back to his Pokeball. "Go, Grassly!"

"A Grass-Type? Are you stupid or something?" Wilfre asked.

Grassly's Pokeball hit Wilfre on the head and even more angered than before, he shouted, "ALRIGHT CIRCI, I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN!"

Grassly came out of his Pokeball and Wilfre commanded, "EMBER, CHIMCHAR!"

Chimchar used Ember on Grassly, which hurt bad.

"DAMN YOU, WILFRE!" Despite he was weak, Grassly was able to get up. "_He ruined my strategy! No…wait._"

"Grassly, Absorb!" Grassly absorbed energy from Chimchar, despite it wasn't effective, but it was more powerful than usual. "Chimchar, Taunt…"

"TWI!" (Translation: "Oh HELL NO. I'm not losing this battle for Circi!") Grassly did a barrel roll and dodged it.

"Absorb again!" Circi ordered. Grassly sapped more health off of Chimchar.

Chimchar attempted to Taunt it again, but the attack missed.

"I'll heal you, Grassly!" Circi used a potion on Grassly, and he felt better, but Wilfre finally pulled Taunt off.

"Now Ember!" Circi panicked at this and Grassly shouted in pain from Ember.

"Grassly?" Circi saw that Grassly had fainted. "NO!"

"Turtwig has fainted!"

Wilfre smirked in triumph. "QUIT ACTING COCKY. I'M NOT LOSING, SINC EI STILL HAVE MY TRUMP CARD!"

Circi returned Grassly to his Pokeball, saying gently, "It's not your fault. Wilfre was being an a****** by using Ember on you. I'll heal you at the Pokémon Center."

Circi then aimed carefully (she was planning to intentionally hit Wilfre) before chucking Heather's Pokeball at his head and he was even more enraged. "QUIT HITTING ME WITH THAT!"

"I meant that this time. The other three times were on accident." Then Heather came out of her Pokeball.

"SHIII!" Heather's intimidate cut Chimchar's attack.

"I thought that wouldn't work?"

"No, if you switch the Pokémon with Intimidate out, it will work again. And just to let you know, I'm not losing."

"Shi!" (Translation: "Heck yeah!")

"Heather, Leer!" Heather used Leer on Chimchar, but it missed.

"Use Ember!"

Circi covered her eyes. "Shinx." Heather walked out of the way to avoid it.

"Tackle…?" Circi asked.

Heather obeyed and ran towards Chimchar before jumping and tackling into it (and landed a surprising critical hit.) and Chimchar fainted.

"Chimchar has fainted meaning Circi won the battle!"

"Shi!" (Translation: "Yes!")

Wilfre returned Chimchar and Circi kept Heather out.

"Jeez Circ, you're strong." Wilfre indicated.

"You better know it!" Circi shouted. "Besides, it was payback."

"Payback? For what?"

"You and your little Girlfriend being complete jerks towards me!"

"GIRLFRIEND?! Heck no! I'm his travelling companion!" Penelope shouted in anger as her face was red.

"…Oh. I still kicked you butt to the curb though." Circi said with a smirk on her face.

"And now you're being cocky." Wilfre stated.

"Says the guy who got all mad at me."

"Wow Circi! That was awesome!" They noticed Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Penelope and Wilfre looked at each other. "Circi. Who's that?" Wilfre asked.

"Um…I ran into them in Jubilife City." Circi answered.

There was an awkward silence. "Ah ha."

"Hey! I'm not kidding. You shut up!" Circi ordered.

"I don't have to~."

"YEAH YOU DO!" Circi shouted.

"No~."

"You know what? I'm leaving. I need to heal my party."

Circi, in embarrassment, stormed away.

(Jubilife City)

As Circi headed to the Pokémon Center, the three girls from before watched her. "That girl showed such power in elegance in her battle…" The pink haired girl commented.

"Should we face her?" The blue haired girl asked.

"We should wait till she gets her first badge, to see if she's the real deal." The fuchsia haired girl who didn't speak before said.

"Um…do you three need something?" Circi asked.

The three went silen before shuffling away.

"Awkward." Then Circi Fox made her way towards the Pokémon Center.

(Pokémon Center)

Upon going into the Pokémon Center, Circi ran into a boy with Mint-Green Hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

"Sorry if I tend to be a Klutz."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Jeez! Passive-aggressive! Sorry. Do you have a name?"

"Mint. Mint Kusachi."

"I'm Circi Fox! I'm a Pokémon Trainer."

"And so am I. I'm off to Eterna City."

Circi tilted her head. "You are?"

"Yeah. I already have my first gym badge." Mint said arrogantly.

"I'm ready to get mine!"

"Good luck then. You'll need it." Then Mint left.

"Man, he's cocky. Like Wilfre in battle. Anyway…HEY NURSE JOY!" Circi shouted.

Nurse Joy went quiet and her Chansey stared at Circi. "COULD YOU HEAL MY POKEMON?"

"Yes…? That's my…job?"

"OKAY! THANK YOU!"

Circi gave Nurse Joy her three Pokeballs containing Grassly, Jowee and Heather.

The Trainer waited until Nurse Joy said, "Your Pokémon have been healed."

When Circi got them back, she politely thanked Nurse Joy before heading out of Jubilife City to Route 3.

XXxXxXxXx

Circi's Team

Grassly/Turtwig Lv. 13

Jowee/Bidoof Lv. 10

Heather/Shinx Lv. 10

XXxXxXxXx

After getting out of the Oreburgh Gate, Circi arrived in Oreburgh City.

"Ah, Oreburgh City." Circi took a deep breath of the air of the mining town.

"The air of a mine smells like…coal…and mines…" Circi sighed. Letting her Pokémon out, she instructed, "Let's all take a deep breath of the air together."

As Heather and Grassly took deep breaths, Heather suddenly sneezed and Grassly coughed. "Isn't the mining air interesting?" Circi questioned.

"Twi…twig…" Grassly coughed.

"SHI!" (Translation: "Why did you make us do that?")

"Calm down, Heather. Anyway, off to the Gym we gooo…" Circi began until she saw Wilfre and Penelope at the Gym Door.

"Wait a sec…" Circi went down to the Gym, with her Pokémon trailing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Circi asked.

"Waiting for you to tell you the Gym Leader is out." Penelope indicated.

"And why are your Pokémon out?" Wilfre questioned his Orange-haired friend.

"WE'RE BONDING. DON'T QUESTION IT." Circi answered.

Between the three was an awkward silence until Circi asked, "Anyway, where is the Gym Leader?"

"Roark should be in the Oreburgh Mines." Penelope answered.

"Alright then! C'mon team, let's go…to the Pokémon Center!"

Circi, Grassly, Heather and Jowee zoomed off towards the Pokémon Center, leaving Wilfre and Penelope in the dust.

(A/N: NO, I DO NOT PLAN FOR DAILY UPDATES THAT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE.

Anyway, the next chapter is Circi's first gym battle…and she gets three new companions!

Yes, three.

Anyway, please review if you'd like and don't flame.

If you have any questions, you may review, and I occasionally turn my PMing on and off for reasons, but its mostly off.

See you all in chapter 4!

Ciao!)


End file.
